The Rocket Punch
by Tr3adst0ne
Summary: A look into why Blitzwing asks of Lugnut to warn him before he used 'the punch'.


**The Rocket Punch  
(aka The Punch of Kill Everything)  
Written by Tr3adst0ne**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers: Animated. It is solely the property of IDW and Takara/Hasbro.**

**Rated T for violence, just to be safe. **

**Summary: A look to the past during the Great Wars explaining why Blitzwing irately requested Lugnut to warn him when the latter used his dreaded punch in 'Lost and Found'.**

* * *

  
Energon Refinery  
Polyhex Defensive Perimeter

Carnage ensued at the main gate which led into the Autobot-controlled mining station. The Decepticon assault group led by Stryka destroyed the outpost defensive turrets with cluster bombs and long range munitions from field artillery. Its lead team consisting of Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Oil Slick soon breached through the passage and took on the enemy defenders head-on. The large general scoffed at the pitiful resistance that the Autobot personnel offered against her forces. "Strike group, proceed into the main quarter of the refinery as planned!"

"All Hail Megatron!" the soldiers chanted through the air. Their battle cry brought fear unto their enemies, whose desperation on the defense of the refinery meant little before they would be crushed under the Decepticons' might. They would not be denied of their rightful conquest of the area, which contained rich seams of the energon. A large quantity of all the element that they could take to fuel the war effort.

Blitzwing dispatched the phalanx of Autobot soldiers that guarded the inner gate into the mining quarter of the target area with his twin shoulder cannons. The triple-changer took care in his aim, being mindful not to hit the lines that fed into the main aperture where natural energon was being extracted from exposed veins of the grounds below. If the Decepticon assault group ruptured even one of the pipelines, the slightest shake of the resource itself would blow up the entire refinery, rendering the mission a complete failure. And failure was something that they could not afford.

Several larger Centurion guards sent from the security quarter of the complex engaged their attackers alongside the Autobot miners with determined fervor. Lasers and projectiles lanced in every direction as the two factions battled for control of the refinery. It was then that the same guards founded themselves in the unfortunate position that they were face-to-face with the one-eyed mech who would serve as the precursor to their doom.

All the Decepticons in Stryka's entourage knew Lugnut to be simple-minded. When on the battlefield, his fanaticism was unmatched. He was a bot who possessed purely destructive potential. When aimed in the proper direction, he was a force to be reckoned with.

None questioned his loyalty to Megatron, who waged a campaign against the Autobot regime for millions of stellar cycles. It showed in his ferocity as he swung his pincers and smashed miner and warrior alike. Gradually the situation worsened, as additional reinforcements from a nearby base in lower Polyhex arrived to assist their beleaguered comrades in the refinery. In the face of overwhelming odds, Lugnut was the trump card in the Decepticons' mission to take the area's resources for themselves.

Blitzwing, usually attacking from a distance, fought against several smaller opponents in hand-to-hand combat. His Hothead personality manifested itself in brutish fashion, beating up as many of the enemy as he could. He smiled with his famous gap-toothed grin as he knocked his opponents down with little effort before he blew them into scrap with his cannons.

"Ha, puny Autobots! I'll frag your hard drives and crush your circuits before you even beat me!" the thick-chinned Decepticon yelled before he was overwhelmed by the many Autobots that piled upon him.

Scorched earth and smoked craters fumed in the wake of their fighting. Lugnut rushed to the aid of Blitzwing, who struggled to break free of the mass of guards that held him down. The triple-changer punched another one of the guards with a swing of his black-plated fists.

"Fools, I will crush you all! All Hail Megatron!" Lugnut roared aloud.

"What the --" Blitzwing muttered before he froze mid-sentence, realizing too late of what was about to occur. In a frenzy, Lugnut drew back his right arm and fired its thruster, arming the explosive device within and launching the projectile into the ground. The impact sent a shockwave outward towards the Autobot security force that encroached their position, effectively decimating them.

After the smoke cleared, the hulking soldier surveyed the destruction beyond. The weapon that he was given by the techs at Kaon proved to be an effective one. He would soon find it proved itself to be a little _too_ effective.

Amongst the scattered parts of the Autobot soldiers was Blitzwing's chassis, whose head was separated from its torso. His ligaments was scattered all over the terrain after the explosion. The triple-changer felt embarrassed that he was blown up by one of his own allies, whose strength if not directed properly resulted with deadly consequences.

"You bumbling idiot! Next time, warn me before you use that infernal punch!" the bodiless Blitzwing chastised at his bigger comrade.

Lugnut scratched his head in an apologetic manner with his pincers. "Uh, sorry."

While their overall mission was a success, Blitzwing would never forget the humiliation of being caught by friendly fire. Especially from Lugnut's most fearsome weapon. And from that time forward, the deranged Decepticon still had to remind his bulkier colleague time and again to warn him before 'the punch' was ever used.

**The End.**

* * *

  
Author's Note: This was a scenario that I thought up this week after watching the famed episode where Blitzwing and Lugnut first come to Earth. Inspired by the Soldier trailer from Team Fortress 2, with exploding bodies aplenty. XD


End file.
